


Dat Ass

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Angus Is adorable, Established Relationship, Gregg likes Angus' Ass, Humor, I'm horrible at tagging sorry, M/M, Mae and Gregg are friendship goals, Mae and Gregg talks about Angus, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: Mae and Gregg fangirl over a particular subject. Oneshot. Mentioned Gregg/Angus.





	

"Oh. My. God."

"Dude, I know."

"Oh my god."

"Seriously."

"OOOOH MMMMY GOOOOD!"

"I had the same reaction dude!"

"How come I never notice it? It's literally staring in my face, every time he turns around."

"He does a pretty good job of hiding it, which I don't know why, man. If it were me, I'd hit that."

"Dude, you already are hitting it."

"Right?!"

"It's so round...and perfect. Like, it's better than most girls' asses! What the hell?!"

Gregg snorted and giggled. "Are you jealous, Mae?"

Mae nodded her head, stilling staring. "How can I not be? I mean, shit, Angus really got it going on!"

Gregg coughed, eyeing his friend in a way that let's her know that what she'd just said was making him feel uncomfortable...and a little weirded out. Mae, however, rolled her eyes and scoffed. "You know it's true."

"I know, still doesn't mean you're not weird for saying that."

"You're the one who'd brought it up in the conversation!"

"Dude, Angus is my boyfriend. I'm allowed to ogle at his ass."

"And I'm allowed to either disagree or agree with you when you said he's got that ass, and I for one happens to agree with you!" Mae said, throwing her arms into the air. Gregg couldn't help but crackle, smiling so wide and having tears in his eyes, that Mae couldn't help but laugh too. When their laughing fit was done, they simple decided to look at each other, at least, for a minute.

"Did you know that Angus' ass looks great in jeans?" Gregg asked, and Mae felt her ear twitch.

"No. Way. Angus wears jeans?! I've never seen him wear any!" She said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I got him some one time, and when I came back from work one day, he was wearing them and..." Gregg paused. "God, Mae. You should see him in them sometime. The way they fit and curve around his buttocks...it's...it's gorgeous."

"All hail Angus' Glorious Ass!" Mae crackled again. Gregg laughed again.

"All hail Angus' Glorious Ass!" He agreed. Mae kind of wishes they had some beers so they could toast to that ridiculous statement, but she'll take anything, sober or not, if it meant she could squeal and fangirl over Gregg and Angus' relationship. "If I ever get Angus to wear them, since they're really tight, again, I'll send you some pictures."

"You better! Then I can be all 'my best friend's ass is better than yours'!" She said. Gregg laughed.

"Dude, you're weird."

"You're the weird one. Bringing up your boyfriend's ass, and then expecting me to be disturbed or something. If I wasn't like that when you told me you were gay, how could you expect me to be weirded out by that?" Mae asked.

"True enough. I'm glad we're friends, Mae. I doubt I could have this conversation with someone else." Gregg sighed, leaning onto Mae's shoulder. Mae couldn't help but snort, bumping him, before folding her arms.

"If anyone is giving you problems because of your sexuality, I'll beat them up for you. Or something. You know that right?" She asked, looking at her friend.

"And I you, dude," Gregg said, smiling at Mae. Silence fell upon them again, and they end up staring up into the sunset. "Seriously. Angus got the best ass in the world."

Mae couldn't help it; she laughed so hard, she falls over, taking Gregg with her as tears fell from her face.  
_______________________________________  
Angus had been busy cleaning when his nose twitched, and then he let out a small sneeze. Sniffling, he wondered what happened for a moment, before his eyes went wide and a light pink strip of blush came across his face.  
Gregg was talking about him again.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time using AO3, and my first story on here! I'm still trying to work everything out, but I hope you enjoyed this one! :D


End file.
